


A Sea of Green.

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Series: Little Wonders Universe [5]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Secret Relationship, Single Parent AU, Single Parent/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Leslie gets a little jealous. But Ben's there to make things right.





	A Sea of Green.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for this series in a while. So I hope you enjoy!

She could see them out of the window.

Leslie was just trying to finish her day of teaching when it caught her eye. She could see Ben standing by the gates, with Shauna next to him. She was laughing and smiling sweetly at him.

It made her blood boil. She’d known Shauna for a while. Her son was in the fifth grade (his father was supposedly Bobby Newport, but he denied it.)

Shauna had a habit of dating a lot of men. She always seemed to have a new boyfriend every other week, and now here she was, draping herself over Ben, trying to make herself look as attractive as possible.

He was smiling back at her, which made her heart ache. Even though his hands were in his pockets, he was still grinning and laughing along at her. 

It shouldn’t have made her jealous. She knew he was just being polite, but a part of her wanted him to push Shauna away and tell her that he wanted to be alone.

The fact that he didn’t made Leslie a little annoyed at him.

Then, Shauna threw her head back in what looked like a terribly fake laugh. Ben must’ve said something funny, or something she was pretending to be funny. That’s when she reached out and touched Ben’s arm.

Ok. That hurt. 

Leslie quickly turned away. That was definitely something. She was definitely flirting with him, and Ben wasn’t telling her off.

She looked at the clock. It was time to let the kids finish for the day. She forced a smile on, trying not to look at Zoey, and dismissed the children.

They eagerly took their bags and lined up by the door, waiting for Leslie to lead them out. She opened the door and took them down the corridor and out the main entrance. 

She watched as the kids happily ran towards their parents. She saw Zoey take off in a sprint and jump into Ben’s open arms. Ben kissed the top of her head and said goodbye to Shauna.

Their eyes met briefly, and Ben gave Leslie a soft smile. She didn’t return it. She just turned her head and walked back inside of the classroom.

~~

_‘Are you ok? You looked sad earlier.’_

Leslie ignored the text from Ben and tossed her phone under a pillow so she wouldn’t look at it anymore. She was hurt, and didn’t want to talk to Ben.

Sure, they had to play it cool at the school and act like they weren’t together. Other moms would surely have something to say about it, and she knew Ben wasn’t ready to deal with all that yet. He was still wanting to take it slow, despite the fact they had a lot of sex, almost in every corner of each other’s houses.

But _talking_ to Shauna? That wasn’t ok. Leslie knew how Shauna played it. She’d act all cute and a little touchy-feely, and all of a sudden, she was married, Leslie would be single, and Ben would be taking her name.

God, she was so annoyed he would hypothetically do that. 

There was a knock at her door, and Leslie sat it. It was 5:30 in the afternoon and she wasn’t expecting anyone. She’d even changed into her slightly embarrassing flannel heart shaped pyjamas.

She considered pretending she wasn’t in, but it could be important. So, with a sigh, Leslie clambered off the couch and trudged towards the door.

Standing on her doorstep, was Ben.

He had a bunch of flowers in one hand and a Styrofoam container in the other, it looked suspiciously like the ones from JJ’s Diner. He smiled crookedly at her.

“Hey. You want to tell me what’s going on?”

Leslie looked down at the gifts, and then back up at him. “Who’s looking after Zoey?”

“She’s at dance practice,” Ben explained. “Mrs Henley is picking her up, they’re going to get ice cream after.”

Leslie pursed her lips. “You better come in,” she sighed, and walked back over to the couch, leaving Ben to close the door.

He sat down next to her, laying the flowers in her lap and placing the container on the coffee table.

“So, spill?”

“It’s nothing,” Leslie mumbled looking away, suddenly realising how stupid the situation was. Ben didn’t do anything, he was just being polite and probably didn’t want to offend Shauna. Leslie knew Shauna was harmless, and usually took the hint when people weren’t interested.

“It must be something,” Ben said, reaching out and clasping her hand in his. “You can tell me.”

“I just…saw you talking with Shauna earlier,” Leslie finally said. “And it just made me…” she trailed off and looked away again.

She could practically see Ben smirking from the corners of her eyes. “Leslie Knope, were you jealous?”

“A little,” Leslie blurted out, turning back round. “I don’t know. You were just smiling and looking really happy, and it just made me realise maybe you’d be happier with one of those single moms. Then you’d be able to come clean and tell everyone and Zoey wouldn’t be under fire for favouritism.”

Ben rubbed his thumb over Leslie’s knuckle. “Do you know what we were talking about?”

Leslie shook her head, and Ben grinned. “We were talking about how she’s actually not going to be dating for a while. She’s learning to be alone and spending some time getting to know herself and what she wants.”

Leslie’s eyes widened a little. “Really? Shauna?”

“Yes,” Ben said. “You don’t have to worry about anything. And I don’t want to date anyone else. I want to date the woman who makes my daughter happy, and who makes me happy too.”

Leslie looked down at the flowers in her lap, it was a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers. “I’m sorry, I just got a little crazy.”

“It’s allowed,” Ben said kindly. “I knew something upset you earlier, so I thought I’d try and cheer you up.”

He nodded towards the container. “I swung by JJ’s and got some waffles.”

Leslie beamed up at him, her eyes sparkling. “You did?”

Ben nodded. “Plus, there’s a can of whipped cream in my car. My hands were full earlier so-”

He was cut off by Leslie pushing her lips against his. She could feel Ben chuckle a little as he kissed her back. The flowers got a little crumpled between them, but Leslie managed to push them to the side as she climbed into Ben’s lap.

“You’re amazing,” Leslie said, nibbling at his lower lip. “I love you.”

The words were out of her mouth before she realised. She leaned back a little, alarmed. Ben was staring back at her, his eyes widened slightly.

“Oh God. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…it slipped out,” she babbled nervously. “I’m an idiot, can we pretend that didn’t happen?”

But to her surprise, Ben smiled back. “No, we can’t pretend that didn’t happen. Because then I wouldn’t be able to say that I love you back.”

Leslie’s mouth dropped open. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Ben said, nodding. “I love you too.”

Leslie exhaled. “Oh, thank God,” she breathed as she pushed back into him, her lips finding his.

It didn’t take long for Leslie to find her clothes on the floor, and Ben’s jeans pooled around his ankles. He was pushing up into her, groaning into her shoulder, and Leslie was clenched around him, growing closer to climaxing.

She was stupid to ever think that Ben wasn’t interested anymore. She knew that now, and really, what was she supposed to do after hearing that he loved her? She was instantly aroused and needed him in her as soon as possible.

Ben grunted, thrusting up into her, using every muscle in the lower half of his body. He moaned loudly, his thumb flicking Leslie’s clit, causing her to fall over the edge, crying out his name. Ben followed, not too long after.

Ten minutes later, they were sprawled out on her couch, Leslie drifting in and out of sleep. She wasn’t one who usually fell asleep so early in the afternoon, but there was something about an impromptu fucking and jealousy that took it out of her.

“I have to go relieve Mrs Henley,” Ben murmured, looking at his watch. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m perfect,” Leslie said, kissing his palm. “Thanks for today.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ben said. “It was the least I could do.”

He leaned down, picking up his boxers and pulling them back on. “We should go somewhere this weekend. You, me and Zoey. We can get out of town, go to Bloomington or something?”

“I’d like that,” Leslie said, her heart fluttering.

Once Ben was dressed, Leslie wrapped an afghan around her body and walked him to the door.

“I hope the waffles still taste good re-heated,” Ben said, after he walked back from his car and handed her the whipped cream can.

“Of course they will,” Leslie retorted. “JJ’s waffles always taste good.”

“I’m glad,” Ben said. He leaned in, kissing her one last time.

“I’ll call you later?”

Leslie nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Good,” Ben smirked. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Leslie replied back, and, with one last squeeze of his hand, Ben walked back towards the car.

Leslie sighed dreamily as she closed the door and opened up the waffles. After all that, they tasted perfect.


End file.
